gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom
The (also known as "Iflyte" in the manga) is a Zeon mobile suit which first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. It was piloted by Nimbus Schterzen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Efreet Custom is a modified MS-08TX Efreet, and its most distinct feature is the EXAM System installed in its head. This special system increases the performance of the mobile suit, allowing it to perform as though it was piloted by a Newtype. The Efreet Custom was armed with two forearm grenade launchers, two leg mounted missile pods, and two heat swords for close combat. Armaments ;*Twin Grenade Launcher :One of two ranged weapons of the Efreet Custom is a pair of twin grenade launchers, one mounted on each forearm. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*6-tube Missile Pod :Another of the two ranged weapons of the Efreet Custom is a pair of 6-tube Missile Pods, one mounted on each leg. These missiles can be used to bombard enemy units in an area. ;*Heat Sword :Like the original Efreet, the Efreet Custom is equipped with a pair of heat sword as its primary melee weapon. The blade of the heat sword can be heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. The swords are stored on the suit's sideskirts or backpack when not in use. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. The weapon is also sometimes referred to as a heat saber. ;*Tactical Arms II :A weapon from the MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise, the Tactical Arms II is a multifunctional equipment capable taking on different roles in combat. Appears on a modified Efreet Custom Gunpla in episode 16 of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. History The Efreet Custom first appeared when a Medea carrying Alph Kamra and the RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 crashed due to attacks from six heavily-armed Zakus. To keep the Efreet Custom and EXAM system a secret, Nimbus destroyed his own allies. The Efreet Custom then fought against the pilotless Blue Destiny Unit 1, but retreated due to an incoming Earth Federation force. Later, during the attack on California Base, the Efreet Custom and Blue Destiny meet for the final time. However, the Blue Destiny had a new pilot; Nimbus' rival Yuu Kajima. As the two fought, the truth about the EXAM system was revealed. Both Blue Destiny Unit 1 and the Efreet Custom were destroyed, but their pilots survived. Gallery MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom by NAOKI.png|Color art by NAOKI Efreet Custom Re-100.png|Color art for RE/100 model release: front view re100 efreet custom.jpg|Color art for RE/100 model release: front and rear view BLUE.jpg|Efreet Custom and Blue Destiny Unit 1 in Kunio Okawara's coloring scheme bluedestinyefreet.png efreet-tactical.png|Efreet Custom as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try 08TX-EXAM-.jpg MS-08TX(EXAM)_Efreet_Custom.jpg|SD Efreet Custom as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars gw_bb1_ef.jpg|Efreet Custom as featured in Gundam War card game ms08txexam_p01.jpg|Efreet Custom as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline card game Ms08txexam_p03_GundamUCCardBuilder.jpg|Efreet Custom as featured in Gundam U.C. Card Builder Ms08txexam_p05_GundamCrossWar.jpg|Efreet Custom and Nimbus Schterzen as featured in Gundam Cross War card game 121108_campaign.jpg|Efreet Custom promotional campaign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Ms08txexam_p06_GBONextCampaign.jpg|Efreet Custom promotional campaign for Gundam Battle Operation Next Ms08txexam_p04_ExtremeVSFullBoost.jpg|Efreet Custom as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost video game (2014) 121108_img2.jpg|Activation of Efreet Custom's EXAM System (Gundam Battle Operation) ms_modal_unit_tbd_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Fan Art 95163032_7f46894dfe.jpg Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_EfreetCustom_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HGUC Efreet Custom -Metallic Gloss Injection-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Gunpla_EfreetCus_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club's 1/100 "MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom" resin-cast conversion kit (for 1/100 Master Grade "MS-07B Gouf" model kit) RE100-EfreetCustom.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (2016): box art Gunpla_RE100_EfreetCustom-ClearColor_box.jpg|1/100 RE/100 "MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (Clear Color Ver.)" (Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art. Gunpla_RE100_EfreetCustom-ClearColor_sample.jpg|1/100 RE/100 "MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (Clear Color Ver.)" (Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): product sample. Notes and Trivia *The Efreet (or Ifrit) comes from Islamic folklore and refers to an immense and malicious flaming spirit that wanders the desert seeking humans to torment. References 080426 01.jpg cdm-gc2_ef.jpg|Efreet Custom: information from Gundam Chronicle card game EfreetCustom_MissingLink.jpg|Efreet Custom as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link ms08txexam_p02.jpg|Efreet Custom: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Efreetcustom-gmdom.jpg External links *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom on MAHQ.net